- The Heart Never Lies -
by Partager Super
Summary: 5 months later, after Maggie left Hal for Ben, Hal meets a girl. Her name is Emily. Hal and Emily fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

*People you'll meet*

Michael (Daniel Sharman). His little sister Willow (Willow Sage-Hart).

Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle). Little boy, she rescued, Daniel (Benjamin Stockham)

- The Heart Never Lies -

It has been 5 months since Maggie left me for Ben. I think after about 2 months, I finally got over it. Yeah, it still hurts but Maggie is happier with Ben and he deserves her. She's wonderful and I know she will protect him. We are doing another scouting patrol for medication and more food that we are running low on. Maggie and Ben are partners and my new partner Michael (Daniel Sharman). He is really cool. He is my best friend. We found him one day with his little sister Willow, (Willow Sage-Hart), who was only 2 years old at the time.

"There is a pharmacy approxametly 2 blocks from here. We'll make it there, stock up with supplies and then head to the smart n final about half a street down" I explained showing Maggie,Ben, and Mike on the map. We all agreeded.

"We should split up. Make it easier. Ben and Maggie can cover pharmacy and we can handle the grocery store" Mike said, looking at me for permission. I debated for a minute. "Fine, but we meet you guys back at pharmacy right after". "Let's move out" Ben said. We all moved out on our motocycle's.

Ben's Pov:

It wasn't that far before we seperated and me and Maggie went to the pharamacy. "Cover me" I ordered, sticking up my gun in front of me, slowly opening the door. The door made a noise as it jingled as I opened it. I walked in slowly. It was pitch black. My left hand went to the side, until it felt for the light switch, flicking it on. The pharamacy was fully supplied, it looked like no one even knew it was here. I walked down the iles making sure it was clear before ripping open my bag and grabbing every single medication and jamming it in to me and Maggie's bag.

"Anne should be happy now that we got more medication" Maggie said, zipping up her bag. I zipped up mine and placed it back on my back. "Now if Hal and Mike have the same luck as us, we all won't be fighting over food selections no more" I said, smiling at her.

She walked over to a wall, and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest. I walked over andd sat next to Maggie. "You okay, Mags?" I asked, rubbing her hand with my own. "Yeah just got a little nauseous" She said, putting her head down on her knees.

"How long have you been experiencing this?" I asked. "A couple weeks. I'm fine, Ben. Don't worry" She said, grabbing my hand connected with hers and gave it a peck. "If it doesn't go away, we are checking in with Anne. Okay?" I ordered. She nodded and put her head down on my shoulder.

A loud banging on the door, shocked me and Maggie from our sleep we fell in to. I got up, putting my finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet. I grabbed my Ak47 and looked through the blinds, releaved to see Hal and Mike. I unlocked the door and opened it for them.

"How'd you guys do?" I asked, shutting the door. Maggie walked up next to me. "Ran in to a skitter but Mike took care of it, and we got some food that can last us about 3 weeks" Hal said, looking through the blinds. " We did pretty good. Fully stocked" I said.

"We need to get out of here before more comes" Mike said grabbing Maggie's bag and giving it to her. "Looks clear, let's go" Hal said. We all walked out of the pharamacy making sure the coast is clear. It was getting dark and we needed to start to head back. "It's to quiet" Maggie said, breaking the silence.

I was about to say something when we heard a trashcan get knocked over behind us. Hal motioned us to the side, to hide. We ran to an alley taking cover behind the wall. "Skitters" Hal whispered. "How many?" I asked. Hal studied for a minute. "About 7. To many. Have to wait till they pass" He said, going back behind the wall again.

We heard them knock over a couple more trashcans and other things as the skitters grew closer. The skitters passed us, without noticing us, thankfully. Mike took a step back, stepping on a glass cup, breaking it by accident, making a loud shattering sound as the glass broke.

The skitters stopped, hearing the sound. They turned, seeing us. Hal started to shoot as all of us started shooting as well. "I'm out" Maggie yelled, as we hit a fence that was behind us. "Second" Mike yelled. We killed 5 skitters so far, 2 more to go. "Shit, there's so many" Mike yelled. "Lucky there's no Mech" Hal yelled. "Weapon's Jam" I yelled, trying to reload my gun.

"Crap, my gun is out as well" Hal said, taking out his knives. "Duck" Someone yelled, as they fired their weapon. We fell to the floor, me on top of Maggie, protecting her. The skitters both yelled in pain as they fell to the floor dead. I got up, helping Maggie up as well as everyone faced the person that saved us.

It was a girl, probably 16, she had long blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, she had black leggings on, a white tanktop, combat boots, leather jacket and a scarf around her neck. "I saw that you guys needed some help" She yelled, putting her gun back around her back.

Hal started to walk to her. "Are you alone?" He asked. "Emily" A young kid screamed, running in to her and hugging her. It was a little boy, around 9 years old. She lifted him up and gave him a hug. "Just me and my little friend here" She said, putting the little kid down.

"My name is Emily and this here is Daniel" Emily said smiling. "My name is Hal, this is Mike, Ben, and Maggie" Hal said introducing us. She had dirt going down her forehead and cheeks. "It's just you two?" I asked, looking at them both. They were so young, I wonder how they survived. "Used to be just me, until I saved Daniel from skitters. What about you guys?" Emily asked.

"No, we have a big group full of survivors who are rebelling against the skitter" Maggie said. "You guys want to come back with us? We have enough supplies for you guys as well" Hal said. Daniel looked at Emily. "I don't know" Emily started. "Em's please" Daniel whispered, shaking her hand.

She looked at us. "We won't hurt you "Hal smiled. "Okay. We'll go" She said. "Here, I'll take Daniel with me on my bike" I said, waving to the little boy to come over to me. Daniel looked at Emily, still clutching her hand. "It's fine Danny, I'm right behind you" Emily said smiling as Daniel let go of her hand and walked over to me. "Your with me" Hal said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hal's Pov:

I got on my bike, as Emily sat behind me, wrapping her hands around my waist holding on. I felt my stomach do a flip when she was this close to me. Calm down Hal Mason, you just met her. You still love Maggie, I said to myself.

"So where is this camp of yours?" Emily asked. "Not to far. Just a couple blocks. We've been on the move" I said, starting my bike up. "Where have you guys been?" I asked. "Everywhere. We walk at night and sleep in tree's at day time. Makes it easier for the skitters not to notice us".

"How did you find Daniel?" I asked, curious. "I came across him and his older brother Jack" She said, her grip tightening. "Where is Jack now?" I asked, pulling in to the camp. "Dead" She said, taking her hands off of my waist. "Was he important to you?" I asked, stopping her. Emily looked down. "He was my boyfriend" She stuttered, rubbing her hand.

"I'm sorry Emily. I lost my girlfriend to being harnessed" I said. Daniel walked up next to Emily smiling. "That was awesome. I want to go again" Daniel squeeled. Emily laughed and gave him a hug. "I'll have you meet my dad and Captain Weaver, after showing you guys where you'll be staying"I started walking.

"Your dad is the leader?" Emily asked. "Our dad, yes" Ben said. Emily looked between the two of us. "Brothers, okay". She said laughing. Maggie walked up to Emily. "You have a thing for blondes don't you?" Ben asked, hitting my shoulder. I hit him back, silencing him.

"We just met her, Ben" I said, looking behind us at the two girls bonding. "It's fine for you to get over Maggie, you know. I hate seeing you in pain" He said. "I know" I said.

Maggie's Pov:

As soon as I got back, I went to my tent to lay down but instead I ended up throwing up my breakfast. After I cleaned myself up, I laid down on my cot, humming the song my mom used to hum to me when I couldn't sleep. I started to fall asleep when I heard someone enter the room. I open my eyes to see Ben smiling at me.

"Sorry I woke you" He said, walking to his cot, taking off his boots. "It's okay, I was awake anyways" I lie, sitting up. Ben looked at me with a look of worry. "You look pale Maggie" He said, walking over to me. "I'm fine. Just a cold" I say, as he puts his hand up to my forhead feeling for a fever.

He gives me the look, meaning that he is trying to detect if I am leaving. "Your going to take a nap, and when you wake up, I want you to go see Anne. No buts" He said, taking my hand in his. I smile at him and kiss the back of his hand. "Stop worrying about me so much. I'm tough remember?" I smirk.

He laughs and bends down and kisses my forehead as I lay back down, closing my eyes with a smile on my face. Ben goes back to his cot and lays down, while he pops open a book and starts to read.

Mike's Pov:

I open my tent, when I feel something crash in to me and give me a bone crushing hug. I laugh and see that it's my little sister Willow. "Hey kid" I said ruffing her hair as I walk to my cot. "How was it? Did you fight any bad guys?" She squeels jumping up and down. I laugh at her as I take off my jacket.

"Better yet, we found you a little friend. He is nine years old but you'll like him. He doesn't know anyone yet so I want you to be nice and show him around" I order. Willow's face breaks out in to a huge smile. "A new friend? Yay" She says laughing. "How was school?" (I mean like pre-school/day care because she is only like 3 years old) "It was good, I drew something for you" Willow said walking over to her backpack pulling out a piece of paper.

"Aw Willow. Your the best" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek while starring at the drawing she made for me. It was a picture of me, her, and our parents. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" I ask picking up her, and putting her on my lap. "I can't remember what mom and dad looked like. Is something wrong with me?" She asks sadly. My heart dropped. "Willow, no nothing is wrong with you. You are perfectly fine. You were just a baby when they died, you couldn't of remembered them anyways, sweetie" I said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Please don't forget them like I did" Willow says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Can I go play with Hal? He promised he would teach me soccer, after you guys came back?" Willow gives me a sad face pleading for me to let her go. "Sure, but be safe" I tell her as she runs off. I stare at the picture for a couple minutes before putting it on my night stand next to my cot. "Good night mom and dad" I whisper before closing my eyes and drifting in to sleep.

Emily's Pov:

Flashback:

Somehow after a long time of carrying the big bucket of water back and forth, I got used to it so it no longer weighed me down. I can see Jack up ahead. I move faster seeing the love of my life ahead of me. No longer feeling the pains in my palms and the scars from the handles burning in to my skin. I figured Danny was asleep or out getting wood for the fire.

"Hey babe" I said, putting down the buckets. At first he didn't say anything and it felt like everything was fine until the moment I saw him. He was holding a gun in his hand. "Jack" I stuttered, putting my hands in the air, backing up slowly. "What are you doing? This isn't you" I said, tears falling down my face.

"Jack is no longer control of his emotions Emily" Jack said, as a skitter came from behind the tree's holding a sleeping Daniel in his arms. "Daniel" I whispered, looking at Jack. "Babe, look at me. Wake up. It's Emily" I said trying to get him to wake up.

"I'm sorry" He said squeezing the trigger. A pain erupted in my shoulder as the gunshot blasted me back, hitting the ground. My right arm went to my shoulder putting pressure on it. "Sh*t" I cursed, grinding my teeth. Blood ran down my grey top. I slowly got up, still holding my shoulder.

"They are controlling Jack, listen to me. This isn't you. Your the man I love" I order being more demanding and stepping closer to him. Tears fell down his eyes. "You hurt your brother Jack. Look at what they made you do. Your strong, you just have to fight this. Please" I begged, standing a couple inches in front of him.

"I'm sorry" He repeated, as he dropped the gun. I relaxed a little bit, grabbing his wrist. "Jack, it's Emily. I love you Jack" I said, wrapping my fingers around his hand. Something snapped in him. "No, your not taking me" He said as he pushed me hard on the floor.

"No! Stop" I yelled as he got on top of me. I started hitting him with all my force as his big hands wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe. My legs thrusted everywhere as I started to loose consiousness. My hands went to the side searching for anything to grab, when I felt my fingers touch something.

I stretched my fingers, feeling pain in my fingers as I started seeing black dots. My fingers reached around something big. Jack saw this movement and grabbed my hand. He pulled it towards him trying to grab it from my hands. It was a gun. I wouldn't let go. We fought and that's when I felt my fingers clench around the trigger and the gun went off.

End of Flashback*

I starred at myself through the wall, looking at the scar on my shoulder from the gunshot wound. My fingers trailed around the frame of the scar mesmorized. "Oh, I'm sorry" Hal said, covering his eyes and turning around. I laugh and put back on my leather jacket. "Calm down Hal, I wasn't naked or anything" I said, leaning against the wall.

He uncovered his eyes. "I know, its just some people don't like other people seeing their battle scars" He said starring at me. I stared at him for a minute before breaking eye contact. "Well what can I do for you?" I ask, changing the subject. He smiles. "Well my dad and Captain Weaver wants to meet you". I nodd. "Lead the way".


End file.
